Unspoken Words of the Heart
by hpfanofdmhgfics
Summary: “All of our young lives we search for someone to love, someone to make us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope, all the while wondering if somewhere, somehow, someone perfect is searching for us.”
1. Prologue

"It's the end of something simple

and the beginning of everything else."

I guess you could say that after "that" day, this simple quote became my motto in life. Because if you would have told me before this is how my life was going to end up, that all of the events of that summer were going to lead up to this, I would have laughed and called you a nutter.

I had always imagined my wedding… I wouldn't say traditional, because traditional is not really my style, I have never been the traditional type of girl. I guess you could say that I march to the tune of my own drum; as cliché as it may sound. I just wanted something somewhat normal; a normal romance even. However, that was far from what I got; I just pictured things a lot differently I suppose.

This is my story


	2. Unexpected Visitors & Surprises

Hermione Granger, a girl of seventeen, woke up to a loud bang outside her front door of the Granger residence. She wasn't an ordinary girl by any means, and some people could tell that by just looking into her bright hazel eyes. They shone with such an intensity and a brightness that one would often assume she was maybe a little mad. But the real truth to her madness was the fact that she was a witch, and a very good one at that.

The clock read two, 'who in the bloody hell is at my door at two bloody o'clock!' Very quietly I descended the stairs so as not to awaken my parents. As I reached the door, I glanced out the peep hole, only to find the way completely empty. Deciding to go back up to bed I turned, but something in my stomach told me to go back. My curiosity getting the best of me, I carefully opened the door. As soon as I opened it a body rolled onto my carpet, shivering in the warm summers breeze. I stifled a scream for the fear of my parents or neighbors hearing. The body just laid there, not moving but I could see shallow breaths escaping its chest, and as I looked closer something about it seemed almost familiar; too familiar. The hair, so blonde it was almost white, hung loosely in the boys face. As I bent down to look for any sign or clue at who this mystery stranger could be; I gasped upon rolling him over.

Draco Malfoy, was lying on my den floor, with bruises and cuts covering his face, and by the looks of it and the large amount of blood I assumed the rest of him was pretty badly hurt. I picked him up as much as I could and got him inside. Once he was lying on his back, I saw that he looked exhausted, and his blond hair was wild and messy as it fell into his face.

Pulling out my wand I did the unthinkable, and transported Malfoy to my room. 'If my parents wake up to an unconscious boy in the den they'll freak!' I thought. So with a quick spell I left the ragged and unconscious Malfoy clean on my bed.

I shook my head in disbelief. Never had I thought that Malfoy, the Draco bloody Malfoy, would be at my house, let alone on her bed in her bedroom. I went into the bathroom that was connected to my room to get a wash rag; ran it under cold water, rang it out, and brought it back to my room by the bed.

Then I began to wash Malfoy's grimy face, and when my hand touched his gently, I drew it back quickly. He was burning up with a fever. Once his face was as close to perfectly clean, I took off his boots, and then removed him form his robes, which left him remaining in a pair of silky black boxers.

I remembered blushing furiously at his exposed form, and unrepentantly found myself admiring his physical beauty. I quickly shook my head abruptly and reminded myself that this was Malfoy, and I was a muggle born. He was the reason for my anger at Hogwarts.

But they weren't at Hogwarts, at least not yet. And Malfoy was obviously in a great lot of trouble, because he was after all in the Granger household. Better yet in my bedroom. Slowly I let out a small smile thinking about how much Malfoy would owe me for this; after all I did save his life, I could have just left him on my doorstep.

But deep down I knew I would have taken anyone in his state into my house. Anyways he was helpless and he couldn't be a complete jerk and evil person.

I pulled the sheet over him, and covered him leaving him in a warm environment. As I watched him calm down by the second he muttered things I couldn't understand in his sleep. I was very tempted at this point to use some healing charms on him, but didn't want to use any magic unless it was a dire emergency. So in the meantime I decided to get some rest and wait until my parents returned form work.

It wasn't until I heard the front door slam open, did I panic. Picking up my wand I cast a quick healing charm on him, and then a second one on my doorknob so it would discourage my parents from entering the room, then made my way downstairs. I couldn't even begin to imagine what my parent would think if they found a half-naked boy lying unconscious on their daughters very bed.

I heard my father call my name, and I went to him. As I walked towards him , wondered what to do. I smiled once I got there and found them happy and carefree.

Both told her about their day at work and of the shopping they had done. I, however, was too much in my thoughts of Malfoy to even notice the gift box on the sofa waiting for me. My parents noticed the lack of attention I gave, and asked what was the matter.

I was out of my trance by now, "Oh it's nothing . I was into my thoughts that about how Snape would start the new year and I was reading this potions book and I was trying to get the priorities straight." They bought my lie.

" Oh sweetie, school is weeks away. Don't be caught up on your school work during the summer. Enjoy, have fun. Live a little," Mrs. Granger said laughing.

"Now, now, we don't want Hermione to get her grades slipping," Mr. Granger said winking to his only daughter, causing her to smile, an innocent grin.

"Very well then, you can take your dinner upstairs and finish reading if you want. Just be sure to grab your gift before you do, you can tell us what you think tomorrow alright." Hermione said a quiet thanks behind her back as she went to the stairs with her dinner in one hand, the gift in the other.

She was met by her usual normal goodnight from her parents, so she headed to her room quickly.

Once in her room, she placed the package on her dresser and placed her food on her study desk. Putting a silencing charm around her room, she went into the bathroom. I came out with a glass of water and a cool cloth in my delicate hands.

He had to wake up sooner or later to eat or drink, or even to use the loo. He couldn't just get weak.

Slowly, and carefully, I walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge looking down at Malfoy silently. I placed the glass of water on the nightstand and turned back to face him.

I gently ran my hand along his forehead and his cheeks. He wasn't nearly as feverish than he was before. I leaned over him, my hair brushing against his face, as I tried to fix the sheets around him , to make him more comfortable.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me an the next thing I knew I was on my back, pinned on the bed by a half-naked Malfoy looking extremely panicked, while holding me down against my bed. His grip he had on me was beyond painful, more than I had ever felt before.

He quickly looked at his surroundings with a very confused expression, and then he turned to look back down at me; all the while gripping my wrists tightly.

The lump that had formed in his throat was quickly swallowed, and he spoke as he croaked out, "Where in the bloody hell am I?"

After regaining my composure, I cleared my throat, "You're in my bedroom, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would let go of me and get off!"

"Granger?", he asked me surprised as he leaned in closer, brushing away some of loose strands of hair out of my face with his hands.

"Yes, it's me Malfoy, you great bloody dolt, now let go of me!", I screeched in anger, all the while squirming under him trying to get free.

He leaned back with a grin, his cocky smirk returning to its rightful spot on his lips as he spoke, "Well, well, well, mudblood… how did I end up in your bedroom, in your bedroom more specifically in such a state of indecency?"

He seemed to have forgotten that he had released on of my arms, and I used this unwise mistake to my advantage. I struck my hand hard across his cheek into a sharp and hard slap.

His head very fastly jerked to the side as he brought his hand up to his cheek, feeling the heat of my strike. Once again I struggled to get out from underneath him, and I finally succeeded as he leaned back to hold his cheek in anger. I went towards the door as he looked over at me, rage filling his eyes, all the while gingerly rubbing his cheek.

"Mind telling me what that was for!" he barked as he looked around , "And how I ended up here to top it all off?"

"Just how thick are you?" I slapped you because you because you very well deserved it. And as for you being here… well I don't know, I heard a bang outside my door last night at two o'clock mind you, and when I went and opened it you just toppled in; unconscious, and beyond filthy mind you. So I used magic to get you up in my bedroom, and of course away from my parents. However, I have absolutely no idea why I am going through all this trouble just for the likes of you. I honestly think that I should have my head toughly checked out for my lapse of judgment," I growled.

Realization hit him as he looked over to where I stood, his eyes growing wide. He looked me over I could tell, then turned his gaze to the desk taking in the sight of food.

He rested back and sighed, "Should have known a mudblood like you would live in such a state. However, I am here, and since I am I demand some sort of nourishment and hospitality."

I rolled my eyes and handed him the food dish. Draco took the plate and began to wolf it down.

I watched in disgusted fascination as he ate the meal, and gulped down the cool water I had placed beside the bed. When he was finished, he placed the plate beside the now empty glass, with nothing left to spare.

He got up from the bed and glanced around the room with a raised eyebrow, the classic Malfoy smirk tugging at his lips.

"Not bad Granger. For a mudbloods room it is alright. Filled with books nonetheless, but for the tastes of a bookworm, nothing surprising really. Sort of clamped together, a little crowded with clatter, however I myself am accustomed to very large quarters at the Manor." After he looked around once more he again opened that damned mouth. "So…where am I to sleep?" Then another thought came to him, "And how can you do magic outside of school without an approval letter from the Ministry, or one of reprimand?"

I gave him a dulled look, "I came across an old spell that puts this sort of force field around my home, so no magic will be detected while done within its walls."

He simply answered, "Always the clever one," continuing " So, about my sleeping quarters?"

"Well, I suppose the floor is too good for you," I said curtly, however, regretted it immediately.

An evil smile approached his face, and his eyes got the look of ice, "Well then, in that case the bed will suffice."

"So where the hell will that put me? I mean after all this is my house, not to mention my room, plus my bed Malfoy!" I could feel my anger begin to boil up as I answered him.

"Alright, fine, we can share the bed, even though the bed is too much of a luxury for you."

I just stood there, my eyes wide, " I'm sorry, um excuse me, me sleep with you?"

"It would be an honor for you to share a bed with a pureblood like myself. Plus you mentioned to me before that the floor is vacant," he suggested.

"You know, you are the most insufferable person on the planet!"

He smirked, "a compliment from you was it? How shocked am I."

"Shut the bloody hell up!" I screamed with venom.

His eyes darkened wildly as he crossed the room to reach me.

He grabbed my shoulders, getting ready to shake me, however, he grew faint against me instead. His back being pressed against the door as I tried to support his weight. Dizziness engulfed him, and he ended up losing his balance. Falling to the floor on his bum.

I knelt down beside him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes burning a furious silver, ready to yell.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you mudblood?"

I didn't even flinch at the name, I was used to it by now. But even so I still helped him up, and unwillingly of course, accepted it. I helped him back to my bed, where he sat up and put his back to the pillow against the headboard. He merely raised his eyebrow to my idea, but I just ignored him.

Once settled, his eyes began to wonder over the setting if my room, eventually stopping on the dresser where the gift lay.

"Figure I was going to stay awhile so you went out and bought me some clothes did you?" he asked curiously, eyeing the parcel.

I glared, "No, I was merely hoping you were some sort of deranged nightmare. That, is something that my parents bought for me today."

I felt my face redden in embarrassment. Hell, why was to explain myself to Malfoy? I closed my eyes and Malfoy's undressed form popped into my head, causing my cheeks to go even redder, if that was possible.

He watched curiously with confusement as to why she was acting so strange. At the moment he was wondering what was wrong with her. She appeared to be looking at the floor, hair falling into her eyes. Something was defiantly amiss. He ran his eyes over her, drinking her in. Suddenly, and very abruptly, it occurred to him that she was beautiful.

Her long wavy brown hair, the sun touched, honey colored milky skin, and those amazing radiant hazel eyes. He took a deep breath and shook the thoughts away. She was a muggleborn, yet she held certain qualities that held his attention.

He scowled as he realized I was looking at him, while he was staring at me. It appeared as the wheels were turning in my head, that when my hazel eyes locked with his cool blue ones (which I found strange, because moments before they were silver), something sparked, some sort of challenge. Whatever occurred from then on was a mere challenge. Both of course were aware of this obvious fact, and neither of us were willing to back down in the face of a good challenge. Yet it was Draco who broke the silence.

"So, about that package, shall we see what sorts of gifts these muggles bring to their mudblood daughter?"

I raised my chin and snatched the gift from my dresser, and he patted a spot beside him on the bed for me to sit, but I opted for the chair at my desk instead. Malfoy just shrugged off my disregard of his invitation and looked at me as I undid the string and opened the parcel slowly.

My eyes widened with surprise and delight, and when he saw this he felt something like a singe of warmth flow through him, but quickly suppressed this feeling.

He was curious to see what made her so happy, only so he could come up with an appropriate insult about it of course. Slowly he saw her remove a midnight blue, silk, gown from the box.

His mouth went dry when he thought of how she would look in it.

I was so stunned at my parents gift that at that moment I forgot my worst enemy was in my presence.

I stood up and held the beautiful gown against my body, whirled around the room, just like any young girl would at a time like this.

Well Draco was certainly surprised at witnessing me, well, acting like a girl. He watched in mute fascination. Hw was admiring her grace, and her beauty with her small frame and gentle curves. She certainly was a pretty sight. He cleared his throat, which brought me from my thoughts.

My face flushed crimson as I grew painfully aware that I'd been blushing s lot around him. I noticed how his eyes roamed over the gown and I just braced myself for a biting comment from him, but shockingly the comment I expected from him never came.

Instead he then suggested something I never would have expected, "Try it on then. Let us have a peek at how you would look in it."

My eyes widened in shock, but I cast that off and slowly headed toward the door that led to the bathroom but his voice quickly stopped me.

"No, maybe I didn't make it clear, I meant you try it on in here. You aren't shy are you, Granger? I do believe that it's only fair that you would change in front of me since you had the pleasure of disrobing me in the first place."

My eyes flamed with huge anger, "Are you out of your bloody mind, Malfoy? I will _never_ undress for you!"

His lips curved into a smirk, "No Malfoy has ever gone out of their mind before, and we have most certainly _never_ been turned down."

"Well consider me the first then," I glared dangerously.

"You see Granger, oh, you would have to undress for me, or I'm sure that I am quite capable of disrobing you myself."

My jaw dropped at his idea. He was most defiantly out of his mind. I reassured myself that when I went to bed, if he tried anything, that I would kick him to the floor, regardless of dumb consequences. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Perhaps you would cease to blush if we had a bit of a show and tell? Come on now Granger. Look at all you've seen of me. You know I will not leave you alone until I see what it is you have hidden under that odd t-shirt, and those jeans. And I must say that you don't look half bad in blue jeans, for a mudblood at least."

"Why must you call me that? Because it doesn't offend me anymore, I know that isn't what I am, besides it's getting old, don't you think you might come up with something better' a little more creative maybe?" I asked glaring knives.

"It's simply what you are," he answered nonchalantly.

"No, it isn't. I'm a witch, Malfoy. Just as you are a wizard. I certainly had no choice of who my parents are, but I adore them both all the same. They are so caring and I would never in a million years trade them in for any pureblood parents. I believe that I am fortunate in being so lucky. You can call me by my first name, if you even know what it is for that matter!" I finally snapped.

"Very well , Hermione. Are you always so damn tiring?" he asked sighing.

I pretended to think for a moment, one of my fingers twirling a piece of hair, "No, I am only like this around arrogant Slytherin gits that show up on my doorstep, clearly uninvited."

"Well I can assure you, that that was no fault of mine, that's for damn sure," he commented.

"Will you ever stop pestering me?" I asked, clearly annoyed beyond my mind.

He shook his head slowly, " No. Not until I see you in that gown, but I want the joy of pure discomfort as you change in front of me, and that would be without the use of magic, of course."

"Must you always be so cruel? Couldn't you possibly turn around of leave me alone to dress in the bathroom?"

"Wow, how shy you get when Potty and Weasel aren't around," Draco said smirking.

I bit back my anger and suddenly looked around my room for my wand, to teach Malfoy a lesson, but he was way ahead of me. Having discovered the way she was looking around the room, he immediately knew what she was searching for. He slipped his hand on the bedside table and grabbed her wand. My eyes widened in fear. He was now capable of many things while my wand was in his possession.

Malfoy then smirked gleefully, "Now, are you going to make things easy of difficult? I can be very gentle if you are willing, that is, or I could very well immobilize you and do with you whatever I wish."

I knew I had been beaten, so I hung my head and sighed with sadness and anger for letting him win and get the better of me. I fought back the tears that were forming and threatening to escape in my now frightened eyes. I raised my chin and tried to restrain the sobs from my voice.

"So what's it going to be love?" teased Malfoy.

"I… shall be willing, Malfoy. But be sure to make no mistake. You're treading on dangerous ground," I spoke managing to sound calmer than ever. "And never call me love again!"

He nodded in the joy of the strength she showed in her defeat. His eyes roamed over me once more, his fingers itching in anticipations to help aid me in the disrobing. He looked down at his hands, taking notice that all the filth and scrapes were gone.

He lifted his head in amazement towards the silent standing girl. It occurred to him that she must have used some sort of healing charm on him. A mischievous grin formed on his face, as he flexed his fingers at the muggle born witch.


	3. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

Mirror Mirror on the Wall

Malfoy began to walk over to me in catlike movements. I saw this and closed my eyes slowly. When he put hi hand on my shoulder, there was a jolt of electricity that went through us both, and he pulled his hand back very quickly. He looked at his hand and then to me, and then back to his hand.

"What hew bloody hell did you do! Put a bloody charm on me not to touch you" he asked, his voice barley containing his obvious anger.

"Me!" I asked outraged, "I did nothing of the sort! I felt it too. It's always someone else's fault with you, Malfoy!"

He walked back over to the bed and sat down just like before. The whole time glaring venomously at me. I picked the gown up from the floor, and placed it on the back of my desk chair sighing.

"Aren't you going to try it on? I would like to know just how ridiculous you would look in it. Go to the bathroom if you must," he snapped.

"You would say something like that, you great insensitive ferret!" I retorted.

So I preceded on with my previous activity. I grabbed the gown and headed towards the bathroom. I shut the door, locked it behind me, and proceeded to try the gown on. Once it was on, I really felt somewhat girly and silly. Nonetheless, I took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and stepped into the room and awaited my doom.

Much to my surprise, however, my entrance wasn't met with a snide remark from Malfoy. I looked at him skeptically and saw something dark in his eyes. This made me rather nervous. I swallowed thickly, the nervousness churning in my stomach, as he continued to stare oddly at me. I looked down at myself in the silky midnight blue material, wondering what it was he was staring at so intently.

Draco had looked up at the sound of the door being unlocked, and then opening. Eyes widening as she stepped out. The silk gown clung to the girls every curve. The skirt swept the floor, her hair flowed down her back in waves, and her face was flushed. He couldn't come up with a single insult. It felt as though he was being drawn towards her. He shook himself roughly hen sneered.

"Why are you looking at me, Granger? The mirror is over there. However, I bet you wish I were your reflection. Pity really, that such a gown belongs to a mudblood, but I must say, you wear it well," he said.

I flushed again, noticing a hidden compliment in his snide remark. Gathering up my skirt in my hands I approached the mirror and uttered a slight gasp. I couldn't believe it was my reflection I was seeing in the mirror. I spun around smiling. Hardly recognizing myself, my eyes locked on the reflection, noticing how the gown clung to my curves.

The collar dipped low in a v-shape, from my mid-back to the small of my back, and down the front to just below my chest, in a very tasteful manner. The silk was thin over my shoulders, like a ribbon you would put into your hair. The skirt clung down to my thighs and then proceeded to fan outward like a fluted Champaign glass. As I spun around, realization struck me.

The dress zipped up in the back, from my mid-back to the small of my back. I'd managed to get the zipper up, but the way the dress folded and was arranged to cover the zipper, finding it would be very difficult. I had one of two options, ask Malfoy to get the zipper, or disturb my parents and listen to them gush, oh and ah. I opted for Malfoy, although the latter of the two would have been the wiser decision.

I walked to my dresser, and got out a pair of orange pajama bottoms with a checkered pattern, and a white tank top, then I looked at the floor as I slowly walked over to where Malfoy sat.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at me as I gathered my hair, pulling it forward over my shoulder so that my back was facing him, and then asked him to unzip the gown.

He pressed a hand against the gown and her back as he used his free hand to unzip the gown . His eyes followed the decent of the zipper as more and more of my back was exposed. He noticed my shiver as his fingers its lowering pattern. When the zipper was almost done, a wicked thought occurred to him.

He leaned in close to me, his breath warming my back, and then he lightly pressed his lips to my mid-back as his fingers brushed the small of my back. He smugly smiled at how quickly I retreated to the bathroom.

He got off her bed and walked over to face her mirror, looking over his reflection. There were no cuts, bruises, or stray marks anywhere. Once he was done admiring his reflection, he turned to face Hermione's room. The walls were painted a light green, the furniture was wicker, and the room was rather messy, other than her large array of books. This was funny to him, seeing her room a mess, he always figured it would be as perfect as she, however, he was wrong and figured this to be her dirty little secret; her place to unwind. But the books, various ones cluttered about. Books filled several shelves on her wall, and were in neat alphabetized stacks on her floor, and even a few lying open on her desk.

Draco shook his head in amazement. This girl practically lived in a library.

He found himself drawn to the desk. He picked up one of the books; a pink one, turned it over, and looked at the title. Wuthering Heights. It was by a woman, he snorted his disapproval, but was intrigued nonetheless. He flipped through it, stopping randomly and scanning over the pages. He was so busy looking through the book, that he had not noticed Hermione come out of her bathroom.

I noticed the book in his hands and looked at him curiously. I took in a sharp breath when I realized what book he had.

He turned and looked up from the book. He noticed how she looked in the pajama bottoms and her white tank top. His mouth went dry and his eyes turned into a dark deep blue.

I crossed the room to get to him, and then took the book from his very fingers. I looked down a the book and suddenly paled. He had picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights, one of my favorite muggle books.

I'd read the book dozens of times, and just seeing him holding something so precious to me was too much to handle, and the look he was giving me made me flush faintly. I shook and looked up when Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Is this how you present yourself Granger, around Potty and the Weasel? My, it's no wonder they're at your beck and call. Here I thought you were Potter's pet mudblood, when really clearly he's your little pet," Draco spat while sneering.

My eyes flashed in apparent anger, "What would make you say that?"

He then raised his eyebrow in shock. "Are you completely out of your head; are you mental? How often do you look in a mirror? Never really took much notice of you before in the school uniform; you certainly do a good job at concealing yourself. I've certainly missed out on a lot."

He smirked once more and continued, "Oh, and just what is you attachment to that book? Didn't think you were the type to read romance, Granger."

"It's not romance!" "Besides, I'm not one for romance; I'm too much of a realist for that." I snapped and continued in my own defense, "Wuthering Heights is a story about a man destroyed by ambition, and at the end of his days he seeks redemption. His love was corrupted by his misguided passion."

"Passion can often be misguided," Draco whispered as he took a step closer to me leaning down.

My eyes snapped up to meet his, and for a moment I froze. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Are you seducible?" he asked slyly, fully knowing the answer.

"I'm not the type of girl you can seduce, Malfoy. Now, it's getting late, and I'm exhausted. I suppose you'll want the bed so I'll take the floor."

"Well I do want the bed, and although a mudblood like you deserves the floor, your bed is rather large enough for the both of us. My only request is that you restrain yourself and stay on your side, even though I'm so irresistible," Malfoy smiled smugly at me. "And I thought we had already settled the sleeping arrangements previously."

I let out an indignant snort and sent a glare his way before crawling into the right side of the bed. I managed to quickly untangle the covers, then turn on my side and curl up.

Sometime during the duration of untangling the covers I placed the book on my nightstand. I then muttered something to him about shutting off the light and then slipped into a deep slumber.

Malfoy watched over her until she fell asleep. He liked hearing the soft sounds of her breathing, and the rise and fall of her chest. He shook himself and went into the bathroom. After relieving himself he washed his hands, looking into the mirror, and sighed. He splashed cool water on his face, noticed her mouthwash, and swished some in his mouth, since he had no toothbrush, spit it out, then dried his face and hands off with one of her towels hanging from a rack by the door, inhaling her sweet scent as he did so. He felt refreshed and walked out of the bathroom.

He turned off the light and swore silently when he stubbed his toe against one of the many stacks of books. Luckily they didn't topple over. He found his way to the left side of the bed, and lightly crawled into it. He pulled the covers up, but still couldn't get comfortable. He turned towards her and took in a long deep shuddering breath as he looked at her long wavy hair in the shadowed moonlight filtering into her room through the blinds. And that was how he fell asleep.


	4. Morning Awakenings

Morning Awakenings

Thin streams of sunlight seeped into the room from the partially opened blinds on the window. I groaned as I woke up, then froze. There was a warm body pressed lightly against my back, and a pair of strong arms holding me. I could feel the rise and fall of a chest against my back and I somehow felt, safe, protected.

That feeling didn't last long though as my breath caught in my throat at the thought of whose those arms belonged to; who was in bed with me. I tried to wriggle out of his arms, but stopped when he drew in a deep, sharp breath.

He looked so peaceful; blank, his face was concrete, eve sleeping it held no sign of emotion, and well beautiful was the only word that came to my mind.

He murmured something softly, "Hermione…"

Then I noticed movement. It was subtle at first, the muscles around his mouth began to twitch slightly, then he began to stretch. Suddenly his eyes flew open when he realized he wasn't alone. Blue eyes flew to hazel ones, and for just a moment I saw disorientation in the icy depths. I took that opportunity as my queue to get out of bed. Not saying a word on my rush to the bathroom.

Once I was safely in the bathroom I splashed some cold water on my face and looked at my reflection. I had felt safe in his arms. How was that possible?

He hated muggle-borns, that was blatantly obvious, and he especially hated me. I looked down at my appearance and grimaced. What had he been talking about? There wasn't all that much to my appearance.

I slowly counted to ten as I closed my eyes regaining my composure. I smiled while continuing on with my usual bathroom routine. Once I finished with my I laid out an extra toothbrush on the counter for Malfoy, surely he needed to brush his teeth.

As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that he was pacing along the floor of my room. No idea what was going through that boy's head, and didn't really care much to know. At the sound of the door being opened he looked up, and stopped in his tracks, changing his direction. He walked straight to me, grabbed me by the shoulders, and brought his lips down savagely on mine.

I was giving in to Malfoy.

As quickly as he began the kiss, he broke it. Letting go of my shoulders he brushed past me into the loo, leaving me swooning and breathless just outside the bathroom door slightly confused too.

His head was swimming with thoughts. That was not something he planned. It had been spontaneous, powerful, dangerous; it just happened, and he'd liked it. He liked the taste of her minty fresh lips and how easily she responded; how easily they seemed to fit. She was amazing, and when he slept in her bed with her, the ongoing nightmares no longer plagued him. No dreams of his father's cold, commanding voice demanding his attention and devotion. No crimson red eyes demanding his loyalty and service.

He'd only dreamed of a happy life, with a family, and…her.

He looked in the mirror and was shocked. It was as if he were seeing himself for the first time. There was more color to him than usual, he looked determined, although nothing new there, and he looked…happy. He thought back to all the times he had insulted her, and realized all those years he had thought he loathed and hated her, he really loathed and hated himself; he hated the person his father had made him.

She was everything he wanted to be and everything he just simply wanted.

She was also the one thing he could never have, simply because she was the only one strong enough to resist him. "What is she doing to me?" he murmured quietly to himself. Any other girl he could have taken then and there. No, she was never like any other girl.

She never could be.

He noticed the toothbrush lying on the sink's counter, it was a new one with a dark green handle. He picked it up, put on some toothpaste, and brushed his teeth. When that task was done he used her mouthwash once more, relieved himself, then washed and dried his hands. He turned towards the mirror once more and ran a hand through his tousled silvery blond hair and sighed as it fell back and settled down. He really needed something to wear.

He was sure that Hermi-Granger was getting tired of seeing him in his boxers. He shrugged the thought off and then walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, just as she was pulling a t-shirt on. She quickly snatched the shirt down at the sound of the door and spun around. However, not quickly enough, Draco still got a good glimpse at her revealed red lacy bra.

He had a bemused expression on his face. It was nice to know that she was shy and modest in his presence.

I retreated from my room, face full of colour. I went downstairs to the kitchen and began fixing breakfast; some scrambled eggs and sausages. I was glad that my parents were at work today. I had no idea how I could continue the charade of keeping a half-naked boy up in my room without them finding out sooner or later. Malfoy was not one to just stay quietly locked up if he could be causing trouble, especially in the home of muggles, that much I knew to be true.

I looked up when I heard someone walking down the stairs. Funny, it sounded like someone with shoes on. Malfoy walked into the kitchen wearing black slacks, a grey sweater, and black boots. My eyes widened.

How had he gotten the clothes, then I remembered my wand. I had left it in my room. He raised an eyebrow at me while pulling something out of his pocket. It was a wand, not mine, but his, and then he pulled my wand out and held it out to me.

I took it and looked over at him, wondering what he was up to. He sat down at the kitchen table and took a deep breath. "Smells like food in here, Granger. What is on the menu, or do you only serve house specials?" he spoke teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and dumped the cooked eggs onto two plates, which already held the sausages I had cooked. I took my plate and placed it across from him. I then retreated to the fridge to pour myself some juice from the pitcher.

When I was done I set the pitcher on the table and began to eat my breakfast. Draco looked at me incredulously. I blatantly ignored him.

He cleared his throat, "Well, aren't you going to serve me? I am your guest after all."

I looked up at him, "Guests are invited, so you are not a guest, therefore you can serve yourself. I left your plate on the counter, you've seen where the glasses are, and the pitcher of orange juice is right in front of you."

"WHAT?" he nearly chocked, and almost said something about no Malfoy ever having served themselves, but then he thought back to the reason he'd fled his home.

There was no going back there unless he gave into his father. The only way to get out from under his father's thumb was to be disgraced, and he had no idea how to accomplish that feat, then he looked up and saw his answer right before him, eating eggs and sipping orange juice.


End file.
